A Lonely Life
by KuroSuzumeKandy
Summary: When Ichigo is kidnapped for an unknown reason she doesn't expect to fall in love. She gets to know her captor and enemies and realises they're not so bad. She tries to help her captor find love but, he has only eyes for her. Will she admit her feelings and solves everyone's problems? ADOPTED BY SAKURAKOI.
1. Chapter 1

A Lonely Life: Chapter One: The Disappearance

Ichigo Kurosaki's head shot up. Arrancar? In the park? Again? She didn't know who was there or if she could handle it, but she recognized two Reiatsu signatures from her previous battles. She knew she should wait for backup but, her heart told her to go check this out. She leapt up and, finding no time to get Konna slammed her substitute pass against her chest and, leapt out of her window, homework could wait.

She Shunpoed' to the park as quick as she could and stopped right in front of-just her luck-three Espada. She stood and faced the stoic Ulquiorra Cifer, the blood thirsty Grimmjow Jaggerjaques and the mad scientist Szayelaporro Granz. She stood the fear and confidence evident in her narrowed eyes.

Grimmjow didn't hesitate to attack her.

"This time Shinigami I'm going to kill you."

He leapt forward and she instantly brought up the defensive, swiftly moving up her blade to block the slash aimed at her shoulder. Then she jumped back slowly and waited for him to come at her, the disappeared through Shunpo and appeared behind him, slashing at his back. The slash barely got through his Hierro but, still managed to draw blood. This time he was bringing up his own defense as, she slashed for his chest and, then for his left arm.

'Shit she's been practicing since last time, she's keeping up with me better and she is still unharmed.'

While he was in thought she slashed again aiming to slice his head off when, suddenly there was a needle in her arm, injecting a clear fluid into her body. Szayelaporro grinned as the girl staggered backwards and leaned against her sword to stay standing.

"W...What did you do to m...me?"

She started backing away from them and felt her energy going down.

Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki arrived just in time to see Ichigo drop to the floor.

"Ichigo!"

Rukia screamed and ran forward. Just to be sliced in the back by Szayelaporro, Rukia cried out and collapsed to the floor.

Renji drew his sword and stepped towards Szayelaporro blade shaking slightly.

'Get a hold of yourself Renji it's just an Arrancar."

'Ichigo is on the floor Zambimaru, and we all know she's stronger than me.'

_'Yeah but this guy is weaker than the guy Ichigo took out.'_

Renji nodded at Zambimaru's statement, this guy was weaker, he could take him. Renji stood in a fighting stance only to be impaled through the stomach by Ulquiorra's sword.

"Szayelaporro, Grimmjow, our mission is for the girl, not the trash."

Ulquiorra stated in a stoic voice.

"I'm...not...trash."

Renji said between coughing up blood. Ulquiorra attacked Renji again hitting him across the head with enough force to send Renji into a daze. Renji toppled over, and Ulquiorra leaned over him, peering down.

"Stay there if you value your life, trash."

With that statement Ulquiorra opened a Garganta and stepped through, followed by the injured Grimmjow,and finally, Szayelaporro after slinging Ichigo over his shoulder.

Renji tried to follow but the Garganta closed up and he eventually found his eyes closing, he had failed Ichigo and Rukia...


	2. Chapter 2

A Lonely Life: Chapter Two: A Problem

"So Kurosaki has been kidnapped by three Espada?"

Kisuke Urahara nodded at Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Tenth Division Captain.

"Well, I will have to report this to Soul Society then."

Toshiro walked out of the Urahara Shouten, planing to set up a way to contact Soul Society. Renji walked in looking very dazed.

"Where's Ichigo Urahara?"

Kisuke looked a Renji with a grim expression

"In Hueco Mundo, Yoruichi and I didn't get there in time."

Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihouin had left the Shouten as soon as they felt Ichigo's Reiatsu rise then suddenly drop, but had not made it to the park in time to stop them taking Ichigo. They had brought Renji and Rukia to the Shouten as soon as possible, and set to work healing them.

"And Freeloader-San, you should be resting right now."

Urahara hid his grin behind his fan and Renji clenched his fist.

"Stop calling me that!"

Renji stormed off and Yoruichi came in.

"You should be nicer to him Kisuke, he feels that he failed his friends."

"I know that Yourichi but maybe hearing me make jokes will take his mind off of him."

"What are we going to tell Iss-"

Isshin Kurosaki burst through the door.

"Kisuke where is my daughter?"

Kisuke turned to face his friend.

"I'm sorry Isshin, we were too late..."

Meanwhile In The Next Room

"Ichigo!"

Rukia woke up with a start and her head shot upwards. She saw Renji sitting, looking out of the window.

"Renji! What happened to Ichigo?!"

Rukia leapt up and grabbed Renji by his sleeve. Renji looked at her, a sad expression on his face.

"Oh, Renji... It's not your fault."

"Yes it is Rukia. I failed you and Ichigo. You got hurt and Ichigo has disappeared, she could be dead! I should have stopped them."

"Renji... I'm fine now and Ichigo is strong, she'll be okay."

Renji turned away from her, a guilty look in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A Lonely Life: Chapter Three: Captivity

Ichigo opened her eyes to white. Wait? White? She sat up, and realized she wasn't wrong.

"Okay then..."

She stood up and then noticed her outfit change. She was now wearing, a white elbow length slightly puffy button up blouse, a very puffy knee length white ruffled skirt, white knee length socks, white slip on shoes, a white bow hair clip and a silver Reiatsu blocking bracelet.

**'Looks like someone's seen you naked, Queen'**

'Shut up!'

'Leave Ichigo alone, Shiro.'

Ichigo groaned at her inner hollow and went straight to one of the four doors in the room, a bathroom, toiletries would not help her out of this. She went to the next door and swung it open. A bedroom. How 'useful' in her current situation.

**'No need for pointless sarcasm nobody but you can hear.'**

'GO AWAY!'

**'Fine fine, Queen.'**

'Just ignore, Ichigo. The problem will go away.'

**'Hey!'**

Ichigo heard a punching sound, then silence.

'Or I could punch the problem for you.'

'Thanks Zangetsu.'

She walked to the next door and pulled. Shit, locked. Well, at least she had found the exit. The next thing she did was open the sliding doors she had seen. A balcony, how peaceful. She went over and rested her hands on the railing.

"So do you like it here Ichigo-Chan?"

She jumped at the sudden voice and turned around.

"Aizen..."

"I think you may be wondering why you're here?"

She nodded.

"An experiment of mine, how will Soul Society react if you disappear?"

"Why would they care?"

"Because you are the only person who can beat their enemy."

Her eyes widened at this statement. She turned and looked out, over the balcony again. Then she realized. She spun round on her heel, an angry look on her face.

"Don't 'Ichigo-Chan' me! We're enemies!"

His face fell at this statement. Yet he carried on talking.

"Well, I'm hurt you won't get to know me before saying that, but then again, Soul Society brainwashes people more than I do."

"Are you saying they are in control of my actions? Well, they are not, I am."

He chuckled slightly at her and she felt her face grow red with anger. She was about to shout at him when Gin Ichimaru appeared.

"Ichigo-Chan! Nice ta see ya!"

"Don't call me '-Chan'!"

She was about to hit Gin when Aizen grabbed her wrist.

"Ichigo-Chan, I will politely ask you to not harm my subordinates in any way. No matter how annoying they may be to you."

She growled and yanked her wrist from Aizen's grip.

"Come now Ichigo-Chan, Gin. It's time to hold an Espada meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

A Lonely Life: Chapter Four: Plans

"So Head-Captain that is why we request permission to go to Hueco Mundo."

Toshiro finished his report of the events but Renji jumped in to say something.

"We beg of you Head-Captain, please let us go and rescue Ichigo."

Head-Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto looked annoyed at this but continued anyway.

"You may go not go and rescue one person who does not matter to Soul Society."

Renji walked away an angry look on his face.

"Renji, what did the Head-Captain say?"

"The ignorant old guy said no"

"Renji! Don't be so disrespectful!"

"But it's true."

"We all already know that Freeloader-San!"

Kisuke came in fan again covering his goofy smile. Renji ignored Kisuke's nickname for him and carried on.

"He knows that Ichigo is important but won't accept it, but it is dishonorable to say it out loud."

Rukia added her statement in but Kisuke and Renji knew that she secretly agreed very much.

"Well Kuchiki-San glad to know you agree with us."

Rukia blushed and turned her head away.

"So Urahara. Can you get us to Hueco Mundo?"

Urahara grinned behind his fan again.

"I'm sure we could sort something out."

Urahara added the statement wile leaving.

"Don't forget Chad, Orihime And Uryu too, Renji."

"Yeah let's go ask them now."

-Sado Yasutora's House-

"Hey Chad."

Chad grunted.

"You know what happened don't you?"

"Yes."

"I think we both feel the same about this."

"We failed her."

"We're going to rescue her. Are you joining us?"

Chad nodded.

"See you then, then."

"I'll tell Hime."

-Uryu Ishida's House-

"Hello, Shinigami."

"Hey."

"I have already been informed on the matter, and will be attending."

"Great. See you then..."

Renji left for the Urahara Shouten.


	5. Chapter 5

A Lonely Life: Chapter Five: The Espada Meeting

"Ichigo-Chan, Gin, if you would wait outside while I start the meeting and introduce Ichigo-Chan."

Ichigo nodded.

"Sure Aizen-Sama, I'll take good care of Ichigo-Chan 'e,re."

Aizen went inside and Gin turned to Ichigo.

"So Ichigo-Chan do ya like it here?"

"I don't know."

"Yer afraid of Aizen-Sama ent' ya?"

"No!"

"Don't worry Ichigo-Chan I 'ent gonna tell 'em."

-Espada Meeting Room-

"We have a guest."

Gin opened the doors and brought Ichigo in. She stopped by the table and Gin moved away from the table slightly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Grimmjow looked pretty angry.

"Why have you not killed her, Aizen-Sama?"

"An experiment of sorts. How would Soul Society react if their best defense against me were to go missing?"

"She isn't that strong though Aizen-Sama."

"No she is not, but she has the possibility to evolve. Grimmjow how quickly was she able to beat you compared to your first fight?"

"She didn't beat me!"

Luckily Ulquiorra nterveened in the possible argument.

"She would have killed him Aizen-Sama. If not for the injection Szayelaporro brought, he would be dead."

But Grimmjow still wanted to cause problems.

"Hey what was in the injection anyway?"

"All part of the plan."

"I think we should still kill her, see how the Sinigami react anyway."

Grimmjow unsheathed his sword, and th 5th Espada Nnoitra Gilga wanting a fight a girl unsheathed his too. Ichigo ran over to Gin and stole his sword.

"Hey what'cha doing?"

She turned around just in time to block the sword aimed for her head. Murmurs of shock could be heard. The fight was being watched by the Espada, but while she was fighting with Grimmjow, Nnoitra behind her and sliced her back with his blade. She started panting at the limit of what she could do with barely any Reiatsu. She collapsed, and that was when Aizen interveened.

"If I could politely remind you Ichigo is our guest. You may not harm her and she may not harm you."

"Aizen-Sama I'm gonna go get her all cleaned up."

"Very well Gin."

Gin left with Ichigo.


	6. Chapter 6

A Lonely Life: Chapter Six: Training

"Freeloader-San, don't you think you might need to train before you go?"

"Well...I guess that would be a good idea..We want to actually get to Ichigo, not be defeated on the way there."

"Gather everybody downstairs, we'll train for a while and then you can leave for Hueco Mundo."

-Kisuke's Underground Training Area-

"Right then, I want Freeloader-San to train with Sado-San and Kuchiki-San to train with Ishida-San."

Renji looked angry and Orihime looked upset.

"What about me?"

"Well, I want you to train with Yourichi again."

"Why?"

"Because you need a different kind of training than them."

A puzzled expression crossed her face and she made her way over to Yoruichi who had just appeared.

-Later On-

"Now you're ready to go."

Then he decided to add another statement, grinning like a loon behind his fan.

"Freeloader-San."

"You're an idiot."

Renji kicked Kisuke in the face. Kisuke reeled backwards clutching his nose.

"I think you broke my beautiful nose!"

Kisuke walked away bawling like a baby.

"Heh, he deserved that."

There were nods of agreement throughout the group.

"Come on guys let's go."

Kisuke and Yoruichi waited until they left to talk.

"I think pretending Renji hurt your nose was kind of you."

"I think we should monitor them closley."

"You don't trust them?"

Kisuke tipped his hat down letting it cover his eyes.  
"We can never be too careful."


	7. Chapter 7

A Lonely Life: Chapter Seven: Truths

"W...where am I?"

"Yeya Ichi-Chan! Yer in ya room. Ya got injured."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I fought Grimmjow and that 5th Espada didn't I?"

"Yep an Aizen-Sama saved ya!"

He replied in his usual cheery voice but it just shocked Ichigo.

"Why?"

"Why wha' Ichi-Chan?"

"Why didn't he let them kill me?"

"I guess I'll hafta tell ya..."

Gin's cheery attitude seemed to have dissapeared. Gin came and sat next to Ichigo on the sofa and, she turned to face him.

"Ya see Aizen-Sama is a real lonely guy. Most people cower away from 'im in fear or buckle under his Reiatsu."

"Okay and why does this involve me?"

"Well hes thinkin ya can help 'im."

"Me? Why not you? Or Tousen?"

"Cus we're jus his subordiates, Ichi-Chan. He's lookin for someone more than tha."

"Oh, I see."

"So he's thinkin ya can help him with his lonelyness, but be warned Ichi-Chan, he's jealous of other people havin relationships an will attack em, he'sa very dangerous man."

"I'll help him, anyways. He could be a really kind person if he wasn't so upset and lonely."

"Tha's real noble of ya Ichi-Chan."

"No it's just a little help. Could I have a notebook and something to write with?"

"Sure Ichi-Chan!"

Gin half skipped out, his cheery attitude back. Ichigo sat back down to wait for her things.

Ichigo sat at the desk in her room. Chewing on the pencil she had been given and reading over the ideas in the notebook. She heard the door being knocked and she walked over and opened it.

"Oh hey. Come on in."

Gin walked strait over to the notebook and picked it up.

"Wha'cha been planin then?"

"Just read it."

He stood there reading for a while, then spoke.

"It'sa nice plan. When ya gonna show it ta Aizen-Sama?"

Aizen strode in and took the book from Gin's hands, holding it high enough that Ichigo couldn't take it back. He was reading it and by the looks of it wasn't very happy.

"What is this rubbish you have been told, Ichigo-Chan?"

"Gin-San was just talking to me about the people around here and I thought you seemed lonely and..."

She trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Yea Aizen-Sama, Ichi-Chan was jus tryin to be kind to ya."

"Very well, Ichigo-Chan you may try your experiment."

He smiled and threw the book back to her, then he left.

"Well then, I better get started."

"See ya later then, Ichi-Chan!"

Gin waved and left.


	8. Chapter 8

A Lonely Life: Chapter Eight: Rescue Missions

"Renji come on! Don't stand there like an idiot!"

Renji ran back up to Rukia and the others.

"I thought I saw something."

"Well you didn't so keep going."

The group had been traveling for a while and still hadn't gotten anywhere. Suddenly a group of Hollows came running up.

"See I did see something."

They all suddenly stopped at Renji's statement and turned towards the approaching Hollows. The three said Hollows stoped next to the group. There was a small girl with the lime green hair, a tall and thin Hollow and a bigger Hollow. The bigger Hollow spoke first.

"You shouldn't be here don'cha know."

Renji spoke first.

"We know that we're just looking for Ichigo."

"Itsygo? Who's Itsygo?"

"It's Ichigo not Itsygo, and she's our friend, she got kidnapped by Aizen."

"Itsygo got kiddnapped by Aizen-Sama, then friends came for her?"

"Yes."

"I'm Nel, and this is Pesche and Donochakka."

"Renji, Rukia, Sado or Chad, Orihime, and Uryu."

"Oi Rukia! You shouldn't give our names to the enemies!"

Rukia hit Renji on the head. The rest of the group who had stayed silent until now, were trying hard not to laugh. Orihime was giggling behind her hand, Chad was chuckling slightly and Uryu was slightly smiling.

"She's just a little girl, whats she gonna do? Inform a network of spy's? I don't think so somehow."

"She reminds me of Vice-Lieutenant Kusashji, looks harmless but could whip your ass."

"Renji! Don't be so rude!"

"Well if you need to get to the big castle, we could take you."

"Really you would? That's so sweet."

"Yeah!"

They had arrived at the front of Las Noches and Nel had suddenly decided to help, despite protests from the Pesche and Donochakka.

"Nel, will help you find your friend Itsygo!"

Nel was currently running around with Zabimaru, which she had just stolen from Renji. Even Pesche and Donochakka couldn't stop her.

"This is the best way in!"

She started randomly hitting the door with Zabimaru.

"Hey! Hey! Don't do that!"

Renji ran up to her and tryed-yet again-to get Zabimaru back. Then Rukia got an idea.

"Nel, if you give Renji his sword back I'll make a way in."

Rukia used Sode no Shirayuki to freeze part of the wall, then Renji shattered the ice with Zabimaru. They strode into Las Noches.


	9. Chapter 9

A Lonely Life: Chapter Nine: Experiments

"So yer plan is ta go ta Soul Society an stroll around fer a while? We ent' exactly on best terms with em, ya know. Do ya have a solution for tha Ichi-Chan?"

"Well they won't bother you, if you have a hostage. Plus you can go and see a certain Vice-Captain of the 10th Division..."

"Ya have yerself a deal, Ichi-Chan!"

Ichigo had been planning for hours now, making sure she had a plan for everything, just in case. They were now about to leave and she was discussing the plan with Gin, who would inform Aizen later on. Ulquiorra came in and gestured for Gin to come over, so he strode over.

"Is this authorized?"

"Yep, Aizen-Sama imself said so."

"She seems awfully dedicated to this cause."

"She wants ta help im."

"Indeed, it is a silly idea however."

"Let her have her fun."

Gin walked away and off to find Aizen.

-Later On-

They stood before the Garganta that had just been opened. It was specially modified to allow them straight into the Seiretei.

"So then Aizen-Sama when we goin through?"

Aizen looked at Gin like he was an idiot but didn't say anything. He grabbed Ichigo as he walked through the Garganta. Gin quickly followed.

"How nice. Ya picked a nice spot Aizen-Sama."

They had arrived in some sort of forest.

"Indeed Gin. Ichigo-Chan put this on, we need to make the hostage situation look real."

He slipped a blindfold over her eyes and she adjusted it.

"Hey Ichi-Chan, now ya know how Tousen feels! Is it strange?"

"That's not nice, Gin-San."

"Aw come-on Ichi-Chan what's it like?"

"Gin."

The sharp comment from Aizen made Gin shut up.

"Well, see ya Ichi-Chan, Aizen-Sama. I've got a lil' woman ta go see."

He waved slightly and disappeared.

"Now Ichigo-Chan. Where should we go?"

"You know this place better than I do."

"Oh I have an idea."

-Later Again-

Aizen had been guiding Ichigo around when they had felt the familiar presence. Aizen grabbed Ichigo's wrists and held them behind her back. Her long hair tickled his fingers and he stiffened for a moment. He regained his composure and waited.

"Stay where you are Aizen!"

Sajin Komamura had rushed over when he had felt Aizen's presence.

"I won't let you get away with deceiving Tousen!"

Komamura was stood on the roof of a nearby building. Komamura leapt forward and swung for Aizen, but Aizen stepped to the side and 'used' Ichigo as a shield.

"Let the girl go, Aizen. You should face up to your actions."

Aizen appeared behind Komamura.

"Who gave you the idea I was still down there?"

He cut open Komamura's shoulder and then sliced his chest. He went back over to Ichigo and was about to leave.

"I'm not dead yet!"

Aizen easily blocked the blow and stabbed Komamura. Ichigo pulled off the blindfold to see the fight.

"Why don't you lay there and die. It will be a lot less painful than forcing yourself to fight an enemy that you could never hope to defeat."

Komamura groaned and tried to get up, but Aizen went for his back. Ichigo jumped in front of Komamura.

"Stop it."

Her voice was calm, but her eyes looked angry. Then it was Aizen who looked angry. He grabbed Ichigo's wrist and started dragging her away. When he was far enough away to remove the illusion. He stood and Ichigo talked first.

"I think we should go now."

"Yes, that may be the best course of action."

"What about Gin-San?"

"We shall go get him."

Aizen put up another illusion, one in the same way they were actually walking earlier.


	10. Story Cancellation Note

Well guys I'm sorry but I've just got no inspiration for this story anymore.

I've really enjoyed writing it but it's going to go onto a (maybe permanent) hiatus.

Sorry to anyone who wanted to see how it ended, who knows maybe I'll get some new inspiration one day.

-KuroMioKandy


	11. Adoption

I haven't really found any inspiration for this story, so it has now been adopted by SakuraKoi. Anybody who wants to see it continued should go to her version.


End file.
